You Were, You Are, You Always Will Be
by FreudsTheory
Summary: Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction. Swearing, Scenes of Sexual Nature. Basically it's how I wanted Pandora's episode to end. It show's a more vulnerable side to Naomi. Hope you enjoy and please review. May do the same story from Naomi's POV D


_**You Were, You Are, You Always Will Be**_

"What a night!" Emily sighed internally whilst she stood awkwardly in her new surroundings. As she rotated on the spot her eyes began to sting with the need to blink. The chocolate brown orbs were too eager for blinking though. Emily refused basic human nature to interrupt this once in a lifetime chance. Her small but perfectly formed mouth was parted slightly in a shape of wonderment and joy. Sweaty hands were fiddling behind her back as she practically inhaled everything she could of the room she was in, the person she was with. Emily let out another sigh as she acknowledged her body would need to function for her to not pass out with the excitement of this moment. She relented, blinked and sat down to stop the dizzy feeling that was growing inside her from so much rotating. Her salty fingertips began knotting the tassels of the rug below her. What a night indeed. Emily sat there on the floor and took a moment to contemplate what had happened. Her tired, slightly intoxicated brain, filtered through her memories back to around midday yesterday.

_I was pissed off with Katie, again. Why would I want to go to Pandora's Party? She seems like a nice girl but I don't know her and more importantly I don't know if Naomi will be there. Katie had given me strict orders to get Vodka and be at Pandora's as soon as possible. I was still in bed. I couldn't face being stuck in a bedroom with Effy, Katie and Pandora all night. Exchanging secrets and listening to Katie and Effy compare lads. I'm just not a sleepover kind of girl._

_After an angry phone call from Katie I was rummaging downstairs for Vodka. Upon grabbing the largest bottle I could find I had an idea. I grabbed my phone and rang Pandora. _

"_Hi Panda! Yeh its Emily"_

"_No no I'm still coming. I was just wondering who else was going?"_

"_Well yeh I figured Katie and Effy, but no-one else?"_

_Jesus Emily, this is pathetic. Come on I thought to myself just ask, stop being so..._

"_Please can Naomi please come tonight...please?!" Oh bloody hell, not only do I shout it out, I say it at the speed of light and say please, repetitively. _

"_Sorry. No it's not you, I said that really fast. So can Naomi come tonight?"_

"_Oh, really? Great thanks Panda see you later!"_

_So Naomi was going, suddenly everything seemed so much better._

The small girl on the rug smiled to herself as she remembered that phone call. Her porceline cheeks blushed as she recalled the joy she felt at knowing who was going to be there. It wasn't long before her mind flew back to its happy thoughts.

_So I made it to Pandora's, and the first thing I do? Make a prick of myself in front of Naomi. I just can't think straight around her and then her eyes seem to laugh at the lame things I say. I reckon I recovered just in time though. I even think she was a bit shocked at how forward I was about the whole_

"_You getting any cock?" comment. I'm feeling incredible now though. After stuffing myself with brownies I'm starting to feel the effects. I hear shouting and go to check out what's happening, or am I just looking for an excuse to find Naomi? God only knows. Oh look no further here's the blonde bombshell herself. I'm moaning inwardly at the sight of her. Giggling away to herself in those pink pyjamas clinging to her perfect body. Oh god snap out of it Emily, she's talking to you! I think she offered me booze, but with a new found confidence, I'm after something else. I try to tell her, just get out that little word but no. Those eyes, oh those eyes. The laughter in them is churning into confusion. She doesn't understand what I want. I seem to gravitate towards her eyes, her lips, just her. And then I'm kissing her. Just a peck on the lips, but I did it. Fuck me, Emily Fitch you naughty girl! I can't help that feeling of pride that's bubbling away with all the other emotions in the pit of my stomach. She's shocked, not scared though. She asks whether it's the drugs. I nod like that bloody Churchill Dog but I'm not to sre what's made me do it. I absolutely sure of one thing though. I want more of Naomi Campbell. And I get more. We're kissing again this time openly and with definitely more of something, I can't place my finger on. My body's soaring away all I can feel is her lips on mine, hear the sexy noises of our lips together, see the fireworks erupt behind my closed eyes, smell that slightly incense smell of Naomi and the cherry of her hair and taste oh dear god taste her lips, her breath and it's the best taste in the world. _

An even bigger smile was now etched on the redheads face. She's pulled apart most of the tassels with the pleasure of her memories. Now however the smile was fading. Slowly it was pushed aside by a worried expression. This last memory would not be one she treasured.

_The party was in full swing when I noticed she'd gone. I looked in every room before finally finding her shaking uncontrollably outside by the car. Her petit body was racked with shudders every couple of seconds. I looked down into her face and saw something I'd never seen before, fear. Her blue eyes were swimming with worry. I knew MDMA did different things to different people but not Naomi, not my Naomi. _

Now as Emily sat on the rug the image of Naomi's fear haunted her. The doll like figure on the floor still didn't know how she'd managed to haul Naomi all the way here, back to the blonde's bedroom. All the same she felt a rush of happiness as she glanced at the now peacefully sleeping beauty. Emily felt bad that she enjoyed Naomi's helplessness, but it had let her get closer to the independent girl. She'd been allowed into her room, into her bed. She'd held her hand and stroked her blonde hair as she'd hushed her to sleep. Now though was the still after a storm. Emily felt uncomfortable making herself at home in Naomi's, room hence why she sat on the floor.

"Emily?" The girl jumped at the sound of her own name. Naomi was sat up watching her pull apart her rug on the floor.

"Oh, shit! Naomi I'm really sorry, I didn't realise I'd ripped it up so much. Fuck! Oh Jesus I'll pay for it I swear." Emily looked down at the threads in her hands and her head fell.

"Ems, Ems chill out I stole the bloody thing anyway, you've done me a favour." Naomi reassured as she lay back down and snuggled up to an empty space next to her. Her beckoning blue eyes clashed with Emily's brown as she silently pleaded for the girl to join her. Emily understood and drifted towards the bed and next to Naomi. The internal battle inside her was immense. She wanted to just jump in there, hold her, touch her. But she knew the blonde needed looking after, not frightening even more. Both girls lay on their backs trying to keep their eyes focused on the ceiling. To an on-looker it would have made a hilarious sight. Emily could feel how cold Naomi was beside her even though she'd been wrapped up in her duvet for hours. All of a sudden a cold hand crawled into Emily's. The redhead gasped and instantly regretted it. Naomi whisked her hand away and muttered an apology.

"No!" Emily grasped the retreating fingers. "You're just so cold." With that in mind Emily nestled the delicate hand in between her thigh and the bed. It was swiftly followed by the other. Emily cringed as her heartbeat racked through her whole body conscious Naomi would notice. The fire building in her stomach could have warmed anybody. Naomi had now turned to face Emily's worried face.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Emily asked concerned. Naomi opened her rosy lips to respond but chocked a little as she begun to cry again.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Emily panicked not knowing what had caused the girl to cry. Not knowing what do or say she did what felt right. A kiss. It was a new kiss between the two, more loving, less lust filled. Emily gently wiped Naomi's tears away and smiled. No words were needed to convey the feelings between them. Naomi let a small smile christen her pale face. She seemed vulnerable to Emily, in search of answers to questions she didn't yet have. The blonde glanced down at her hands hidden by Emily's thigh. She gently removed them and leant in for another kiss. Their soft lips danced together in a much more heated kiss. Emily couldn't restrain herself anymore and lowered her kisses to the other girls exposed neck. They both shivered in unison as the duvet was thrown out of the way. They mutely tore off the t-shirts they'd used as PJ's- fully aware they both usually slept naked. Emily began to take control of the blonde beneath her. She threw her leg over the taller girl and straddled her lower abdomen. She was eager for more contact and lowered her body to meet the blondes. Naomi whimpered in desperation to Emily for more. She obliged and at an unbearably slow pace she began to gently kiss, lick and nibble down Naomi's body. Keeping the blonde's helplessness in mind her kisses got slower and lighter as she moved down to Naomi's black thong. Emily's hair tickled quivering hips as the girl slipped off the damp material. With an incredible display of will power, Emily took not one glance at the now exposed part of Naomi. She kept her deep brown lust filled eyes on Naomi's face. Unsure herself the frightened redhead wanted no needed permission first.

"Please."

Emily had used up every morsel of her will power and that last plea pushed her over the edge. She ripped her gaze away from Naomi's perfect face down to the other perfection below her lips. Emily felt Naomi shiver underneath her. Unsure whether it was the lasting effects of MDMA, the anticipation or the fear, she reached up her hand and stroked Naomi's now warmed hand. Emily cautiously brushed her lips against Naomi in an uncertain kiss. This caused the girl lying powerless on the bed to release a long suppressed moan. That sound of pleasure gave Emily more confidence than any drug and she tried again. This time kissing harder and suckling slightly on Naomi's bud. Another moan and a buck of the hips. Emily released her tongue into the blonde. She licked the length of her and dipped in and out of her again and again. Her tongue was electrifying inside Naomi; it traced patterns all over her, claiming its territory. Naomi was moaning in ecstasy beneath her getting louder and breathing heavier. Emily noticed how far gone Naomi was and raised her head to kiss up the blonde's stomach. Naomi groaned in annoyance before gasping as Emily pushed her fingers into the stunned girl below. Her whole body rocked with the movement of her fingers in and out. Emily was breathing heavy with strain as she pumped harder and faster inside the girl she believed she may just love. She kissed the exposed nipples beneath her and suckled slightly. Emily knew Naomi was ready; she pulled back one last time before thrusting three fingers into her and flicking her swollen clit. Naomi called out Emily's name before being silenced by the girls tongue in her mouth. She groaned and rocked her body against Emily's. Emily's fingers stayed inside Naomi for a long time after she had unclenched. Time was irrelevant. Finally both wet with sex and sweat they pulled apart and lay back down pulling the duvet over them as the night air hit their naked bodies. Naomi closed her eyes ready to sleep.

"Was I ok?" Emily's voice was muffled and gravelly with emotion, she'd expected the other girl to say something.

Naomi raised her eyebrows in disbelieve she tangled herself into Emily kissed her head and whispered into her ear,

"You were, you are, you always will be beautiful."


End file.
